


Paris Dance

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, McLennon, Short, Short One Shot, Songfic, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration: "Careless Whisper" by George Michael and "Crazy for You" by Madonna.<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Time line: not specific<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p><p>Notes: POV> Paul’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris Dance

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/78288416747/paris-dance-mclennon-short

I'm lying here, alone in the cold, black, darkness of night, uncertainty eating away at my soul as I remember what seemed to be the night before.

"Dance with me."

I resist you, but as confusion numbs me you take my hand and lead me to the dance floor. As the music dies something in your eyes calls to mind a silver screen moment and all it sad goodbyes. This was the last time we tried it. I'm never gonna dance again, the guilt in my body holding my feet in place, my mind filled with wasted times and opportunities.

I sat alone in a room full of people. Strangers making the most of the darker atmosphere. I saw you through the smoky entrance, your greasy hair shining upon the disco lights. I wondered if you can feel the weight of my stare as you came closer, still being a world away.

Not even all the time in the world can ever mend all the careless whispers and words full ignorance and anger coming from the sweet lips of an old friend. To my heart and mind, ignorance is a blessing, being that there’s absolutely no comfort in the truth and all it sacrifices.

We grew older, hairs losing greasy and lives gaining value, still, we should have known better than to cheat on friends, wasted chances that we’d been given, so now we’re never gonna dance again. The way we danced that starry night in the city of love.

My heart beating quickly as I tried to control it, my eyes fixed on yours as our two bodies moved as one. Soon we were standing still, without caring about the others in the room. With just one touch you could read my mind, all of it being so new, so exciting to me.

Tonight the music is different, heavy and so loud. I wish that we could lose this crowd, have the privacy we had back then. I guess it’s probably better this way, we are not in Paris anymore, we’ll hurt each other with the things we want to say. I wanna scream! Anger and regret build up as I think of how good we could have been together, living that sweet Paris’s dance forever. Still no one is dancing anymore.  

What we did was so wrong, so forced and arduous. All I wish now is for you to be back.  If I could only reach you, it would be a weight lift, a breakthrough. Taking us back to Paris.


End file.
